


beyond boundaries.

by Etheakay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheakay/pseuds/Etheakay
Summary: he likes to think that at some point, he used to be a sane, human being, who made rational decisions for as long as he’s lived. however, there is one person that makes him question a part of himself that he never wanted to acknowledge - akashi seijuro.it started at his family’s annual christmas eve gala.





	beyond boundaries.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written to pass time and i'm so sorry. it’s a mess with no real plot but i thought it would be fun to write so… i hope you guys like it lol.
> 
> also disclaimer, i do not own kuroko no basket nor any of the characters.

kuroko tetsuya has a problem.

he likes to think that at some point, he used to be a sane, human being, who made rational decisions for as long as he’s lived. however, there is one person that makes him question a part of himself that he never wanted to acknowledge - akashi seijuro; his basketball teammate, his captain, his friend and more recently, his lover.

it started at his family’s annual christmas eve gala.

 

← → 

 

the akashi mansion was a truly magnificent sight for the eye when decorated ornately in royal red washes of fabric and white twinkling lights for the holiday season. lured by the gourmet buffet (literally, no one was a better cook than their personal chef, and kuroko would never miss an opportunity to sample his cooking) and akashi’s insistent prodding, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for kuroko to accompany him to the prestigious events his family often held. kuroko still felt out of place among the crowd, knowing for sure that nearly everyone in this room and maybe even their grandchildren probably had more money than he could even imagine but akashi insisted that their money didn’t make them any less ignorant. 

it soothed him more than it should because there was something endlessly entertaining about watching akashi transition smoothly into practiced conversation whenever he was approached by group after group of businessmen, trying his best but failing to keep his irritation at bay. as soon as they dispersed kuroko found himself snickering behind his palm and under akashi’s scrutiny. “you look pleased, tetsuya.”

“i just like watching my boyfriend switch personas is all,” kuroko says, shifting in the plush seat next to him at the table reserved for akashi’s family. he tried to focus on akashi for most of the evening, preferring to avoid the curious eyes of onlookers, and laced their fingers together covertly. his cheeks were flushed pink and though akashi wanted nothing more than to stroke the soft skin there, he liked to show some restraint for his father’s sake, who still wasn’t too on board with the entire idea of his only son dating a man.

akashi’s responding snort is hushed, but kuroko enjoys even the tiniest slivers of laughter that he can pry from his lips. “you really love to tease me, don’t you?”

“says the one who’s always inconveniencing me…” kuroko’s eyes roll, playfully, but he knows more than anyone just how… indecent akashi seijuro could actually be. he’s woken up many times, sore and bruised to hell and back, just to see the culprit sporting a shit-eating grin once he summons the strength to get out of bed and find him standing shirtless and hovering over a frying pan ( _a true sight for sore eyes, in kuroko’s humble opinion_ ).

kuroko and akashi break apart briefly as his father takes the stage, applauding, and the lights dim dark as a short film begins to play. the film itself is more like an advertisement and kuroko finds himself quickly losing interest, then akashi suddenly whispers in his ear. 

“say, tetsuya...” 

his eyes flash towards akashi, face flushing at the sudden proximity between them as he meets his burning gaze head on. kuroko is hyper aware of the hand that settles on his knee. he tries and nearly fails not to gasp at the pressure there that makes his skin burn with a familiar heat. 

“i want to take you to the bathroom and spread you open on my cock.”

his voice cuts through the laughter of the surrounding crowd like a knife, low and commanding. kuroko’s grip tightens on his armrest and he reminds himself to inhale and exhale. 

“what?” 

the man in question only gives him a questioning look. kuroko nearly scoffs because he’s waiting for him to say something, waiting for him to give him anything beyond the irritatingly innocent gaze that’s doing something irritating to his heartbeat.

just as his patience begins to reach it’s breaking point, the facade drops before kuroko’s eyes. akashi presses in closer than before, his breath warm on kuroko’s lips. “you heard what i said, didn’t you?”

when kuroko parts his lips to speak, nothing comes out.

akashi says nothing else, only lets go of his knee to instead lace their palms together. kuroko tells himself that it had to be a joke. there was no way that akashi would do such a thing, right? 

akashi leans in close to whisper in his mother’s ear, his brow quirked in what looks to be concern, before she nods and gives him a quick kiss to the cheek. he turns to kuroko once he stands and holds out a hand in invitation. “i’ll show you to the restroom, _tetsuya_.”

“you’ve got to be kidding me.” kuroko nearly chokes on his drink as akashi basically pulls him out of his seat and starts to weave the two of them through the tables of guests until he tugs him down an unfamiliar hallway and away from the murmur of the gala. 

the halls of the mansion were grandiose and winding, and it wasn’t long before akashi was pushing open an unfamiliar door and pushing kuroko up against it, sliding his knee easily between kuroko’s thighs. “you cannot be serious.”

“have you ever known me to not keep my word, tetsuya?” akashi presses a hot trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses into kuroko’s neck while his other hand worked on the buttons of kuroko’s shirt. kuroko gasps as akashi suddenly lifts him, the casual display of strength going straight to his cock, walking the two of them to the countertop and carefully easing kuroko’s lithe body onto it. “i fully intend to bend you over and fill you up with my cum, i can assure you that.”

a frustrated, whiny sound leaves kuroko’s lips and he tugs akashi away from where he was biting constellations into his skin. the hair at the nape of akashi’s neck is soft and he twines his fingers through the strands as he licks carefully into the redhead’s mouth and sucks his bottom lip. akashi moans into his mouth and kuroko wants to hear more of it - he bites down harder, hard enough to taste on iron tang on his tongue and to feel the full outline of akashi’s erection press into his thigh.

when the two of them part, kuroko’s panting and flushed from his chest to his toes. “shit, seijuro, i need it...” kuroko slides his hands over akashi’s chest, up over his shoulders and tugs off his suit blazer, letting it drop carelessly until their clothes amassed a messy pile on the floor.

his head swims when akashi flips him onto his stomach. he spreads his thighs, positioning kuroko so that one leg was propped comfortably up on the counter, and presses a slick finger into him in one smooth push. kuroko tries not to wonder exactly where he managed to stash the lube and why he did so for this evening in particular but decides to save the question for later after akashi curls his finger just right and strokes that spot that sends sparks across his vision.

kuroko feels his brain starting to turn to mush, akashi fucking him open on three fingers, but he removes them slowly and kuroko allows himself to breathe again.

“brace yourself, tetsuya.” akashi whispers a warning and the bluenette reminds himself to relax when he feels the thick head of akashi’s cock press against his quivering hole. akashi pushes in with one smooth, long thrust that licks a flame of fire along kuroko’s spine and makes him groan out loud.

“fuck.” 

kuroko’s lungs felt unbearably tight. akashi draped himself gingerly over kuroko’s back and runs his hands up and over his sides until they settled onto his hips. he kissed kuroko lazily on the mouth and swallowed down his whimpers before he pulled away with a wet sound. “i’m going to move now, okay?”

and then his hips were snapping forward, promptly shoving and trapping kuroko’s hips against the counter’s edge. he began to fuck him slow and hard, his cock catching along the rim of his asshole before he was suddenly diving deeper. kuroko couldn’t stop himself from crying out and he shivered at the sound of his voice bounced off the walls and rang back to him - he sounded wrecked already. 

akashi groaned into his ear, pleased. “let’s get more of those noises from you, hmm?” kuroko feels the exact moment when he makes that magical shifts of the hips, can feel his lips part with a gasp the moment akashi’s cock begins to fuck him just right.

“ah, yes, seijuro!” kuroko cants his ass back to meet him, acutely aware that maybe he should be a bit more quiet, but that was becoming increasingly hard to do, even more so when akashi only doubled his efforts with pointed thrusts to his prostate that made him writhe in akashi’s hands, to which he responded by hiking his leg up higher, driving himself deeper into kuroko’s ass.

“i know you want to scream, tetsuya.” akashi’s teeth dig into the lobe of his ear while one hand slides up slick skin to pinch the harsh peak of kuroko’s nipple and his cock jumps from the jolt it sends through him. “no one’s going to hear you, baby…”

maybe kuroko was feeling a little bold, heady with the pleasure building up in him like a dam ready to burst. that’s why he nearly screams, a sound that tears from his throat raw and laced with pure want. kuroko can’t think straight, but he can hear the words tumbling from his lips, how he begs for akashi to give it to him harder, to fuck him faster, until akashi was moaning and panting into his neck.

“i bet you wish i had fucked you out there, for all of those people to see-” akashi wraps a hand around his neck and begins to squeeze, applying just the right amount of pressure that kuroko likes. “i wish i could’ve fucked you in the middle of the floor on your hands and knees.” 

kuroko keens and tilts his head back, imagining it, the way seijuro would feed him his cock slowly first, teasing him until he started to beg for it, before finally fucking him senseless until he came untouched. tears were streaming down his cheeks and he knew was going to come soon, could feel it in the way his toes began to tingle. “seijuro, please let me...”

“hmm, i suppose you can since you’ve been so good.” 

he spits into his palm and wraps a calloused hand around kuroko’s weeping cock, squeezes him tight at the base and drags his hand skilfully over the head no more than three times before kuroko’s coming hard, body seizing from the force of it. 

kuroko isn’t prepared for the guttural moan that tears itself from deep within his chest, one that he knows someone _definitely_ overheard, or the way akashi’s hips stutter against his as his own orgasm hits home and he fills kuroko to the brim with his cum. 

he does wish, however, that he could’ve prepared himself for the shame of sitting across from akashi’s mother, trying and failing to ignore the warmth that slowly seeped out of him throughout the night. when he tells akashi later that he may not ever be able to look her in the eye again and his only response is to laugh at his pain, he decides then that this heart itself was also inconvenient.

 

← → 

 

it’s third period and kuroko stares out of the window for most of the lecture, an action he knows he’ll regret later. the problem is that he can’t stop thinking about certain… things involving a certain redhead’s newest habit that may drive kuroko insane because not only is it highly indecent, it’s now a common occurrence between the two of them.

the list of venues seemed to grow shamefully long as the weeks went by and kuroko slowly lost his sense of shame with them, quickly losing count after the one time in the dressing room at the mall where they came dangerously close to getting caught; it only made kuroko lose himself even harder, much to akashi’s amusement, and now far too often, kuroko now finds himself on a nearly weekly basis having sex in places you simply shouldn’t. akashi’s so-called curiosity had no boundaries and the result usually ended with kuroko red-faced, sweaty, and full of something he’d rather not think about in his desk, much less near his classmates.

his cell phone vibrates against his thigh and he spares a glance to the front of the classroom. seeing his teacher’s back is turned, he tugs it out of his pocket. kuroko’s eyes widen at the words that flash across the screen.

**seijuro**  
_come see me. infirmary. five minutes._

kuroko’s reply is nearly instantaneous.

**tetsuya**  
_no._

he doesn’t have to wait long for a response.

**seijuro**  
_so you’d rather stay there?_

kuroko could already imagine akashi’s voice as if he was sitting right across from him, taunting him with that devilish grin and pinning him in place with his unwavering stare. it was a challenge, but above all things, it was a trap, plain and simple.

**tetsuya**  
_you know that’s not it._  
_you have an ulterior motive._  
_don’t you?_

akashi’s reply is short, sweet, and gets right to the point.

**seijuro**  
_i’m going to gag and fuck you.  
so, will you come?_

 

← → 

 

“just so you know, this is a one-time thing.” 

kuroko wants to believe his own words so bad, though it’s hard with akashi mouthing at his jawline, his hot breath fanning over kuroko’s skin. he barely made it two steps into the room before the redhead was latched onto him and kissing him senseless. kuroko felt the soft press of a bed against his back before akashi drew the curtain around the two.

“hmm, is it now?” akashi’s fingers busy themselves with the tie knotted around his neck, undoing it with such precision that kuroko scoffs. “you’re always so quick to push the blame to me, tetsuya.”

kuroko says nothing to question the validity of his statement, partially because he hates admitting when akashi is right and the matter-of-fact attitude that comes with it. instead, he reaches forward and begins working on the buttons of akashi’s shirt. “you're the one who always wants to venture outside of the bedroom-”

akashi raises a brow. “and who always comes harder outside the bedroom?”

the sound of kuroko’s palm meeting akashi’s thigh is muffled through his pants. “i’ll walk right out of here, seijuro, don't test me.” 

akashi’s gaze is unreadable even with a cocked brow. “you're free to do so whenever you please, tetsuya.” he presses chest to chest with kuroko, breath hot against the shell of his ear. his tongue darts out to taste him and kuroko can't ignore the familiar heat that flickers to life between his legs. “but you wouldn’t get what you came for either.”

“i can’t believe you’ve managed to annoy and arouse me in just one sentence, i’m impressed.” kuroko deadpans.

akashi murmurs an apology against the corner of kuroko’s lips. “you didn’t say i was wrong, but i’ll rest my case.”

kuroko drags his tongue along akashi’s top lip in an effort to silence him and to his pleasure, it works. “you should - also, get to work on these pants, _captain_.” 

when akashi laughs, like really laughs, his eyes crinkle cutely at the corners and it makes kuroko’s heart does something funny at the sight. he thinks that maybe, just maybe, part of the reason why he tolerates akashi and his decidedly inconvenient preference becomes so blatantly obvious that the realization only makes him breathe a sigh of relief.

“are you going to let me gag you, or do you have more to say, tetsuya?”

kuroko decides that he does have one thing, in fact, left to add. he closes the distance between the two of them and settles smoothly into akashi’s lap. “i think i’m terribly in love with you, akashi seijuro.”

judging by the way akashi goes a little wide-eyed, kuroko guesses he almost caught him off guard. he responds by tightening his grips on his thighs and pressing their noses together in an uncharacteristically cute eskimo kiss that kuroko will definitely tease him about later.

“i too love you, tetsuya, more than you could ever know.”

akashi then tugs at his jaw with gentle fingers and eases his lips apart, before pressing the soft fabric of their uniform tie in between his teeth and ties it securely behind his head.

“don’t bite down too hard, you’ll end up hurting yourself.”

his back hits the mattress with a huff and kuroko suddenly thinks this may be one of the best ideas seijuro’s ever had after all.

 

← → 

 

aomine daiki had truly outdone himself this time. 

momoi satsuki, despite being his best friend and basically the smartest person he knows, would definitely not find him this time.

aomine figured that while his usual spot on the roof was his ideal base of napping operations, a change of scenery didn’t hurt every now and then he supposed, though his options were extremely limited, the infirmary would always be one of his riskier choices that happened to pay off today.

he was lucky enough to find all of the beds empty when he arrived almost an hour earlier. he made himself at home in the bed in the furthest corner of the room, drew the curtain around him loosely and fell sound asleep quickly after that.

and then he heard the softest of gasps from across the room, and then another becomes two and then three, the creaking of the mattress only growing ever clearer in the silence. his eyes snap open in horror as he hears the undeniable smack of skin against skin.

_‘you've got to be kidding me…’_

aomine realizes two things with acute horror; 1) that the accompanying sounds are muffled moans and 2) that someone was actually fucking in the bed across from him, and he quickly considered the easiest ways to sneak out of the room without being noticed-

“ _yesyesyes_ , that’s it, just like that-” 

aomine is about to have a fucking heart attack because he’s now about two-hundred percent sure that was fucking kuroko’s voice and that could only mean that the one probably fucking him into oblivion was-

“i can’t hold it in anymore, seijuro-”

aomine nearly chokes. he had to think fast and fucking soon, or god knows what else he’ll end up overhearing-

“don’t you dare cum until i tell you to, tetsuya, or i’ll get very upset with you.”

head snapping to looking in all directions, aomine eyes the cracked window behind his bed and considers jumping out of it, though he quickly rules out this option because he didn’t think he could actually survive nor explain a fall from the third floor infirmary. 

he considers tip-toeing across the room to the door and leaving out as quietly as possible, but the more the aomine thought it over, he soon deemed it impossible. akashi, the perceptive freak, would hear the moment his foot touched the floor. and then, in the worst case scenario, there was a chance that akashi could assume that he was eavesdropping on the two of them. aomine would try to plead his innocence and akashi would then proceed to murder him anyways.

aomine very much liked having his head attached to his body.

sinking into the mattress and holding back tears, he presses two palms over his ears, ignores the burning patches of skin there, and wonders if just dealing with satsuki would’ve been the easier, less-traumatizing route than this: hiding behind a curtain, fearing for his life while his two teammates fuck like rabbits less than twenty feet away from him.

he makes a mental note to hug momoi the next time he saw her.

 

← → 

 

honestly, daiki wished he could pretend like he was normal.

he told himself earlier, after nearly going insane with his palms pressed against his skull, that he would just forget that it ever happened. he did not hear anything at all today, nothing at all.

(he _did not_ hear the breathless moans of kuroko as he came when he accidentally removed his hands too early once, and he ignored the stirring of something sinister in his pants that he really, _really_ wanted to forget about too.)

but to sit across from an unusually cheerful kuroko tetsuya and an even more relaxed akashi seijuro, he was suddenly experiencing a severe case of post-traumatic stress disorder that came with him not being able to look at the two without just hearing it over on repeat and also wonder, wow, kuroko liked it like that?--

“daiki.”

akashi’s voice cuts through his mental descent into his personal hell. “y-yes?” aomine immediately makes the mistake of stuttering, suddenly acutely aware of the gaze of his captain weighing heavily down upon him.

“is something wrong? you look a little pale.” akashi actually looked somewhat concerned, judging by the slight downturn of his brow.

maybe aomine was being a bit too paranoid. he relaxed and rubbed at his neck before saying, “no, i just didn’t have a good nap.”

“hmm, that’s no good.” kuroko cuts in.

aomine shrugs and brings his can of juice to his lips, but nothing could’ve prepared him for what he says after.

kuroko’s lips quirk up into a grin. “maybe you should go lay down in the infirmary.”

aomine chokes and proceeds to spew all over himself and the table, earning a disgusted “aominecchi!!” from kise, who happened to be sitting next to him and in direct line of fire.

aomine struggles to catch his breath and kuroko just presses into akashi’s side, and aomine decides from then on to just stick to sleeping on the fucking roof.

 

← →

**Author's Note:**

> ayooo holla @ ur girl, lemme know if it sucked lol.


End file.
